A Wilde Crush
by TabbyKat405
Summary: Nick Wilde doesn't know when it was that he realized that he liked Judy, but will he ever get to tell her? First Zootopia fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1: Officer Down!

**Hey guys! It's TGKS1 and this is...my very first Zootopia fanfiction! I haven't entered any new fandom since I joined this website. Yes, I've read fanfiction for fandoms that I'm not in (I'm in the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Gravity Falls, and Henry Danger fandoms), but I never really got into anything else. And normally, when I see movies, I'll obsess over them for like a week and then I'll be over them, but I saw Zootopia like two months ago and I'm still obsessing over it, so I think it's safe to say that I'm in the fandom, which is a good thing because I've been needing something to dull the pain of Gravity Falls ending back in February, and hey, now the 'Kitty' in the username has actual meaning to a fandom and not just the fact that cats are my favorite animals, so win-win!**

 **I plan on this story being 3 chapters long. Well, actually, I KNOW it'll be 3 chapters long because I've already written all the chapters, but I'm gonna leave a few days in between posting them just to see what kind of attention this story gets because A. like I said, first Zootopia fanfiction and B. first time writing romance so I'm kind of experimenting with that. So let's get started!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Zootopia.**

* * *

Nick's POV

I can't pinpoint when it was that I realized I had a crush on Judy. Maybe it was when she was about to resign after she and Bogo made that deal and I stepped in and defended her. I just couldn't let her lose her job so easily. Nobody believed a bunny could be a cop, and I thought so too, but minutes before Bogo confronted her like he did, Carrots had saved my life and I was proven wrong. I shouldn't have judged her in the first place when I knew what being judged and stereotyped felt like. It wasn't a good feeling.

Maybe it was when she offered me a position as her partner on the force. It felt so good to finally have someone who actually believed in me. That feeling was short lived after the press conference however, but I still held onto a little hope that she didn't mean anything that she said. That's why I held onto that stupid carrot pen for all those months until she came back and apologized. And of course I had to forgive her for her mistake. It only makes sense since I've made so many in my own lifetime it's not even funny. And I like to think I'm a pretty humorous guy. If **I** say something isn't funny, it's definitely not funny.

Maybe it was my first day on the force.

" _You know you love me."_

" _Do I know that? Yes. Yes I do."_

I can't figure it out. All I know is that I love her. I can't ask her out though. Interspecies relationships are really uncommon and, a lot of times, frowned upon depending on the species that are in the relationship. Imagine how the public will react when they'd find out a fox and a bunny (natural enemies!) are dating!

Not to mention her parents would probably be furious. When she first came to Zootopia, they didn't even want her anywhere near a fox. How would they react if they found out she's DATING ONE?!

My thoughts are interrupted by my alarm clock on my nightstand next to me. I've been awake for about an hour now just thinking about that whole situation for no particular reason. But the alarm only means one thing. I hit the snooze button on it. _Time for work._

I've been on the force for quite a while now and Judy and I have settled into this little daily routine. We live in apartment buildings only two blocks apart from each other, so every morning, I'll get up and get ready (since I wake up earlier. Stupid nocturnal instincts) and I'll get us both breakfast from a cafe on the block between us and then meet her in front of her apartment where we then walk to work together while eating breakfast.

15 minutes after dragging myself out of bed, I'm walking down the street to the cafe, where I order my usually donut, Judy's usually muffin, and our usually coffees. That bunny really doesn't need the coffee since she's usually very wide awake once she remembers she has work, but she still insists I get it for her just to have something to drink. With her vibrant energy, she really does NOT need the caffeine. Good thing I buy her decaf (not that she knows that).

Judy's already standing in front of her building by the time I get there.

"It's about time! I was about ready to start walking by myself!" She scolds, but doesn't hesitate to take the muffin and coffee from from hands. I smile down at her.

"Sorry Carrots, they didn't have the donuts made yet. How was I supposed to walk out of there without one?"

She just shakes her head, but I do see a small smile creep onto her face. "Whatever. Let's just go."

We walked for a few minutes before reaching the station. As usual, Clawhouser is at the front desk eating sugary cereal and donuts.

"Hey Clawhouser, how's it going?" I asked casually. He looks down at us with that huge smile on his face.

"It's going well Nick. Hey Judy!"

"Morning Ben", She replied before we headed towards bullpen, throwing our trash from breakfast away in the process.

And so a few minutes later, we're sitting at our usually spots talking to other officers around us until Bogo comes in.

"Alright! Quiet!" He shouted. He then went on to give assignments for the day. I spaced out, not really paying attention until he got to Judy and me.

"Hopps, Wilde, we got a case on a chain of robberies I want you two to work on. Find the robber, put him in handcuffs", He ordered, holding a file out to us. Judy hopped up and took it and the two of us headed to our shared office to get to work.

"Alright, what's he robbed so far?" I ask as Judy reads through the file.

"He's robbed two flower shops, a jewelry shop, and a clothing store. What could he want from places like that?" She asked. I think for a minute before shaking my head.

"No idea", I respond as I take the file from her hands and go over to the wall where a map of Zootopia is taped to it. I take some push pins and pin all the places that have been robbed to see if there's a pattern. Wait a second...

"Carrots, look at this. Each of the places robbed is forming a shape. An octagon. One point is missing though", I point out before grabbing some string from my desk and started tying a knot to each push pin to form the incomplete shape.

"So if the pattern continues, the next place he'll target is..." Judy trailed off as I pulled the two ends of the strings together to complete the shape, right over Donna's Dresses.

"Welp, looks like we're doing a stakeout tonight." I announce, and Judy nods in agreement. The look of determination on her face just brings a smile to my face.

* * *

A few hours later, Judy and I are sitting in our cruiser in the alley next to the dress shop. Judy's watching out for anything suspicious while I'm just staring at her.

She's just so cute when she focuses like that. The look of determination on her face just makes me smile. I see that look so many times on her face and I never seem to get bored of it.

"Nick there he is", Judy whispers, pointing across the street. A black figure is approaching the shop, a weapon of some sort is seen hanging from his belt. Obviously a gun.

"Officers Hopps and Wilde to dispatch. We're at Donna's Dresses. Requesting back up", Judy speaks into her radio.

"10-4. Back up is on the way", Dispatch answered back.

Judy and I each grabbed our weapons and got out of the car. The guy had taken out his gun and was about to shoot through the window.

"Freeze! ZPD! Put your paws up!" Judy yelled as she help out her taser. The robber immediately put his paws up. I hold out my taser too as I approach him with handcuffs.

Once I was only a foot away from him, he pulls a dart from his belt and stabs me in the neck with its needle, which immediately injects who-knows-what into my bloodstream. I'm in a panic as I pull the needle from my neck. I almost immediately begin swaying on my feet as black spots enter my vision. I vaguely hear Judy yell something before I hit the ground. Flashing red and blue lights enter my vision as well, but they don't stay around for long before the black spots totally take over.

* * *

 **And that's the end of the first chapter so thank you everybody so much for reading! I'm planning on making Fridays my usually posting day from now on because that will motivate me to write more throughout the week. If I don't post on Fridays I'll...I'll do something to make me get writing and posting. I don't know. But thank you guys again for reading! Be sure to tell me your thoughts in the reviews and I'll see you in the next chapter! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Realization

**Hey guys! It's TGKS1 and here's chapter 2 of A Wilde Crush! I'm really glad that there are people reading this story because to be honest, I was kind of nervous no one would like it since this is my first romance AND Zootopia fanfic (I probably should've done one or the other before writing this), but to those of you reading, thank you so so much. It really brightens my day. Or night. It's nighttime where I am right now. Anyway, here we go!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Zootopia.**

* * *

Nick's POV

 _"Watch where you're going fox!" A sheep in a van yelled as I ran out of its way to avoid being hit. I gave him an angry look before continuing to walk down the block. Finnick was already standing by the door waiting for me in his elephant outfit. We were about to do our normal hustling routine, but this time was going to be a little different. We were getting tired of having to buy multiple popsicles for our Pawpsicles (and we're pretty sure that the animals at the place we normally go to were starting to get suspicious), so we were going to try our paw at something a bit harder. This ice cream place was mostly for elephants (and sometimes animals with large appetites and sweet toothes), so we were definitely going have to up our game if this going to work. We waitied for another elephant to enter the shop and we slipped in behind it and waited in line as if we were normal, innocent civilians. Just to make it look convincing, I even reached down and took Finnick's paw in mine. He looked at me like a son would to his father, but I've known Finnick long enough to know that mentally, he was saying, "I'm going to kill you for this."_

 _Finally, we were at the front of the line...and the elephant behind the counter immediately starts accusing me of wanting trouble._

 _"Listen, I don't know what you're doing skulkin around here during daylight hours, but I don't want any trouble in here, so hit the road."_

 _"I'm not looking for any trouble either sir. I simply want to buy a Jumbo Pop, for my little boy", I say, gesturing to Finnick._

 _"You want the red or the blue pal?" I ask leaning down as he walks over to the display of popsicles and looks at them before pointing to the red._

 _"Come on kid, back up. Listen buddy, what? There aren't any fox ice cream joints in your part of town?" He asks._

 _"Uh no, no, there are. There are. But my boy, this goofy little stinker, he loves all things elephant, wants to be one when he grows up", I say as Finnick pulls the hood of his suit over his head and gives a 'toot' with the trunk of it. "Isn't that adorable? Who am I to crush his little dreams, huh? Right?"_

 _"Look, you probably can't read fox, but the sign says, 'WE RESERVE THE RIGHT TO REFUSE SERVICE TO ANYONE' so beat it!" He says, gesturing to the door with his trunk._

 _"You're holding up the line", an elephant behind us complains, bumping us forward._

 _This isn't working as well as we had hoped._

 _Finnick tries to look pitiful and gives a sad, sobbing like 'toot', but it doesn't do anything._

 _"Hello? Excuse me?" A voice behind us suddenly asks. I look to see a bunny in a meter maid outfit walking up to us._

 _"Hey, you're gonna have to wait your turn, like everyone else, meter maid", He said._

 _"Actually, I'm an officer. Just had a quick question. Are your customers aware they're getting snot and mucus with their cookies and cream?" She asks loudly enough for everyone to hear. An elephant off to the side then shoots his ice cream out his trunk onto his date._

 _"What are you talking about?" The elephant behind the table asks._

 _"Well, I don't wanna cause you any trouble, but I believe scooping ice cream with an ungloved trunk is a Class 3 health code violation", She says, and we all see another elephant behind the counter drop a giant scoop of ice cream after hearing that and walking away as the bunny continues with, "which is kind of a big deal. Of course, I could let you off with a warning if you would glove those trunks and, I don't know, finish selling this nice dad and his son...what was it?" She asked me._

 _"A Jumbo Pop. Please", I answer._

 _"A Jumbo Pop", She finishes. Finnick then gives another 'toot'._

 _The elephant sighs before reluctantly saying, "$15."_

 _"Thank you so much", I say to the elephant before turning to the bunny and saying, "Thank you."_

 _I couldn't believe this bunny had helped us, but of course, Finn and I were still here to do a hustle, so I decide to try my luck one last time._

 _I reach for my pocket pretending to reach for my wallet._

 _"Oh no, are you kidding me? I don't have my wallet", I say in despair. I then give a light laugh and say jokily, "I'd lose my head if it weren't attatched to my neck. That's the truth", before kneeling down to Finnick and going on with, "Oh boy. I'm sorry pal. Gotta be about the worst birthday ever. Please don't be mad at me", before kissing his forehead. I grab his hand as I stand up and turn back to the bunny and say, "Thanks anyway."_

 _We start to walk away before I hear a thump and the bunny say, "Keep the change."_

 _A minute later, the 3 of us are walking out. Me holding the red Jumbo Pop and the bunny holding Finnick's hand._

 _"Officer, I can't thank you enough. So kind. Really. Can I pay you back?" I ask in a grateful tone._

 _"Oh no, my treat. It just- you know, it just burns me up to see folks with such backwards attitudes towards foxes. I just wanna say you're a great dad and just a...a real articulate fella", She says in a kind voice._

 _"Ah, well that is high praise. It's rare that I find someone so nonpatronizing, Officer..." I trail off._

 _She tips her hat and responds, "Hopps. Mister..."_

 _"Wilde. Nick Wilde", I respond as we shake paws._

 _She then kneels down to Finnick's level and says encouragingly, "And you, little guy, you wanna be an elephant when you grow up, you be an elephant because this is Zootopia, where anyone can be anything", and puts a ZPD sticker on Finnick's suit, which he responds with another 'toot'._

 _"Oh boy, I tell him that all the time", I say, getting tired of carrying the Jumbo Pop, so I hand it off to Finnick, only warning him with, "Alright, here you go. Two paws. Yeah."_

 _"Oh look at that smile. That's a 'Happy Birthday' smile. Alright, give her a little bye bye toot toot", I say, leaning down to his eye level._

 _Finnick proceeds to 'toot' twice at her and she respond with her own, "Toot toot!"_

 _"Bye now", I say, giving a small wave._

 _"Goodbye!" She exclaims cheefully as we part ways._

 _She was pretty cute I'll admit. I probably won't ever see her again, but if I do, I honestly don't think I would mind._

"Ni-"

 _I'm mean, those violet eyes were adorable..._

"Nick..."

 _Wait, what?_

"Nick!"

I groan in discomfort as feeling returns to my body. I feel like I haven't stretched my muscles in days. My eyes crack open slightly and I take a second to adjust to the lighting before opening them fully.

I look around to see I'm in a white room in a bed with white covers. A hospital. I'm in the hospital. I look to my right and see Finnick looking at me like he hasn't seen me in days.

"Nice to see you back from the dead man. You better not tell anyone this, but I was starting to worry about ya", He says with a sad look in his eyes.

"What happened to me?" I ask in a strained voice. I just now realize how dry and sore my throat feels.

"I'm not the right one to answer that question. I wasn't there. I only got a brief summary of the story. Your chief could probably tell ya though. Your bunny partner reported everything that happened to him", He explains.

"Where _is_ Judy?" I ask as I suddenly realize she's nowhere to be seen. I would've thought she'd be here.

"Your chief ordered she go home, eat something, clean up, and rest some before coming back. He told her not to come back until tomorrow, but when she hears that you're awake, she'll probably be back here before you can say, 'Carrots'", He explained, knowing how I like to tease Judy with that nickname. I nod before looking at the clock on the wall and see that it's 2 am.

"Why are you here so early? Wouldn't you be back at the van?" I ask. He sighs before speaking again.

"When I heard about what happened to ya, I haven't been able to sleep in days. Like I said, you better tell nobody, but ya scared me to death. I mean, at first I was confident you'd be fine, but as ya took longer to wake up, that confidence quickly started slipping. You really did worry everybody. You know the whole police force is down in the waiting room as we speak? Well okay, not the _whole_ force, that was a slight bluff, but everybody in your precinct has been here _at least_ once", He says. He then starts walking to the door.

"I'm gonna tell your chief you're up. I'm glad you didn't die", He said, open the door and closing it behind him. I've known him for long enough to know he meant, "I care about you and am glad you're okay."

I then think back to the dream I had. It then hit me like a ton of bricks. I do remember when I first started liking Judy. Since the first time we met. I mean, she annoyed me immensly for a while, but I couldn't help but still think she was cute.

I then hear footsteps outside the door before the door opens to reveal Chief Bogo.

"Officer Wilde", He states in a formal greeting, but the relief in his eyes is all too obvious.

"I'm guessing you don't remember what happened?" He asked. I nod.

"Finnick said you'd explain to me", I said. He nodded and sat down by me.

"You and Hopps were about to arrest the criminal when he hit you with a dart injecting you with a poison. When you got here, they gave you the cure, but they told us that this specific poison doesn't take long to travel through the body to start doing damage and a lot of times, by the time the patient is given the cure, it's already too late, so only about 15% of animals injected actually live to tell the tale, so you're very lucky Wilde. After about an hour of getting the cure, your heart stopped and even the doctors thought you were a goner, but they were able to get it going again and that's when you actually started fighting to stay alive. It only took about two days for the doctors to announce that you were able to fight off the poison, but it left you in a coma, so the fight wasn't over yet. Everyone on the force came by at least once to check up on you, but Hopps and your friend, Finnick, were here the most out of anyone. I don't even know how Finnick found out about what happened, but somehow he found out. You've been out for about a week" Bogo explained. By the time he was done, I was overwhelmed. I almost died. I was almost killed before telling Judy how I feel.

"When is Judy coming back?" I ask. I really want to talk to her.

"I ordered her to go home. She'll come back tomorrow. In the meantime, you should get some rest. You're still weak", He said before standing up and going for the door. Before he walked out, however, he turned back to me and said, "I'm glad you're okay Wilde."

I could only smile and respond with, "Thank Chief."

Once he walked out, I thought about what tomorrow would bring. Should I tell Judy about how I feel? Should I take some time to recover first and then tell her? I don't even notice that I'm tired until I fall asleep. Tomorrow is another day I suppose.

* * *

 **And that's chapter 2! I hope you guys liked it! Only one chapter to go! I'm so happy! Be sure to review and tell me what you think, thanks for reading, and I'll see you guys next Friday! Buh-bye!**


	3. Chapter 3: Confessions

**Hey guys! It's TGKS1 and here's the final chapter of A Wilde Crush! I hope you guys like it a lot and thank you to everyone who reviewed and favorited and followed it! It means so much to me! I just really appreciate you guys reading my stuff (a lot of time, I expect people not to). So enough chit chat! Enjoy the final chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Zootopia.**

* * *

Nick's POV

I wake up to see that it is 7 am. I look to the side to see Finnick again, looking out the window. I snap my fingers a few times to get his attention and he looks over at me. I see relief fill his eyes once again, like a few hours ago when I first woke up.

"That bunny cop will be here in a few minutes. No one told her that you woke up. They wanted to see how she'd react if she found out herself", He told me. I nodded my head.

"The chief said he was gonna give ya the week off to recover, so if you ever need help with anything, you just call", He continued with a light smile on his face. A smile that was not often seen from him. It was not mischievious or evil or anything like that. It was one of pure affection. That showed that even though our job choices made it kinda hard to be friends, we always will have each others backs.

"I'll remember that", I responded, giving him a smile of my own. We then heard soft footsteps coming toward the door and knock. Finnick looked at me with mischief in his eyes and I understood his plan immediately. I reached over to the night stand and reached into my uniform's pant's pocket and grabbed the carrot pen I still had before I laid back down, hiding the pen under my wrist and with my other paw and closed my eyes, trying to even out my breathing as well. I heard him open the door.

"Morning Finnick", I heard Carrots say. I had to fight the urge to smile at hearing her voice. I feel like I haven't seen her in forever. Though that's probably because I really haven't seen her in about a week.

"Hey bunny cop" I heard Finnick reply.

"How's Nick?"

"He's not doing much better. The doctors aren't sure when he's gonna start making anymore progress." I almost opened my eyes to see the expression on Judy's face. It must be priceless.

"Thank for looking after him. I'll see you tonight", She said and I heard Finnick leave the room. A few seconds later, I feel Judy grab my hand and stroking the back of it with her thumbs.

"Nick, I know you can't hear me, but I'm going to talk anyway. I know you're fighting and I know you're trying to come back and I know you're probably exhausted, but you have to keep trying. Everybody's really worried. Life just isn't the same without you. I haven't been at the station for a few days, but from what I hear, it's pretty quiet without you around. I can relate. My whole life has been quiet too. Without you around, there's no real excitement", She said.

I could tell when she next spoke that she was on the verge of tears because her voice cracked and she was barely talking above a whisper.

"And...I'd like to think that you'd wake up soon because I've realized a few things. Before this happened, I had complicated emotions for you and I felt like maybe I had crush on you, but I thought I'd get over it. But then you were hit with that dart and you almost died, and we don't know if you're going to die now even...in the end, the choice really is yours if you want to go or stay." She beginning to sob at this point.

"And if you decide that you don't have the strength to come back to us, that'll be fine because it's your decision a-and if you decide to leave, I just want you to know that you were always right", She paused as I pressed record, having a feeling I was about to get some good blackmail information, before she continued again. "I really do love you." She broke down sobbing at that point. My eyes shot open in shock, but thankfully, Judy wasn't looking at me. Her eyes her fixed on the floor as tears fell from her eyes.

I couldn't believe it. All this time-all this time she loved me back?! I can't believe it! Why did it take me so long to realize that I liked her?! Why am I such a dumb fox?!

...Looks like I better make it up for the both of us.

I close my eyes again and playback the recording.

 _"I really do love you."_

I hear Judy gasp.

 _"I really do love you."_

I open my eyes and show her the pen.

"I love you too Carrots."

Her eyes are wide as dinner plates as she looks at me with her paws over her mouth.

"Nick!" She yells before latching her arms around my neck. I return the favor and wrap my arms around her torso as she sobs into my shoulder.

"N-Nick, I-I thought that y-you weren't gonna m-make it!" She sobbed loudly. I patted her back a bit.

"Deep breaths, Carrots, deep breaths. I'm okay now. I promise", I assure her. She takes a few more minutes to cry before pulling back and looking me in the eye.

"I was so scared. I thought I'd never get to tell you how I felt. I thought you were going to die before I could tell you", She admitted.

"I understand. It was pretty much the same situation on my end of the stick", I say as she smiles and kisses my cheek. We then sit in silence for about a minute before I speak again.

"Hey Judy, whenever I get out of this hospital and can drive a car again and everything, you wanna go out sometime?" I ask her. Her smile widens, if that's even possible, and nods her head.

"Of course Nick. I'd love to", She responds before kissing my cheek again. I smiled. My crush on her sure was wild, but now that small dream of mine has finally come true. And I couldn't wait to see what what happen next.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap for this story! If you liked it, be sure to favorite it! Check out some of the other stories I've done and one final announcement before I go!**

 **Since Monday is Halloween, I'll be posting an extra story! It'll be a Ninja Turtle oneshot with a Halloween theme to it so be sure to tune in on Monday!**

 **Thanks for reading and I'll see you guys next time! Bye!**


End file.
